


A ray of light

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [18]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Moving On, sorry Minhyuk :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: After a rainbow comes the sunshine. No matter how little. (It’s a ray of light. A ray of hope)--It just wasn't the same without him. Nothing was. Nothing felt right. Their friends came by, at first. Maybe they felt it too. They all stopped coming. All but one.





	A ray of light

Hyunwoo didn't realize how quiet the house would be without him. The soft humming as he kissed him awake, the squeaky dolphin sounds when he got excited over something, the low whining noises as he didn't get whatever he wanted to have (he always got what he wanted, in the end). But not just that. The soft padding of his feet on the bathroom tiles as he wrapped his arms around him, burying his nose in the crook of his neck, the way he would fly up the stairs only to tiptoe into the bedroom, always making sure not to wake him. The soft creaking of the floorboards as he sneaked into the kitchen to steal the raw cookie dough. The click of the door lock as he came home earlier as a surprise with chocolate and wine.  
  
The sound of his laughter that would fill the room (and fill his heart). What he wouldn't give to hear that laugh again. What he wouldn't give to hear his voice again, low whispers in the dark, lips pressed against his ear, breath hot on his skin, loud and bubbly in the light. You always knew when Minhyuk was in the room. His laughter, his voice, his presence, everything was warm and bright. His presence filled the space. His presence was what made their house a home.

(Now it was just an empty shell.)

Their friends came by, at first. They had so many friends. Or rather, _he_ had so many friends. They all stopped coming, one by one, after he died. Maybe they felt it too.  
  
(it wasn't right.)  
  
It just wasn't the same without him. Nothing was. Nothing felt right. The rooms were too empty. Everything felt out of place. Maybe Hyunwoo more than anything else. The apartment, _their_ apartment, was suddenly too cold. Too quiet. Too empty. (And he knew that nothing could ever fill that void again)

Hyunwoo withdrew in himself. He stopped talked to their friends, and gradually they all stopped coming.  
All but one. 

Hoseok had been Hyunwoo’s friend for as long as he could remember. They had been inseparable all throughout high school and college. He had been his best man at his wedding. (He had been there, no questions asked, when Hyunwoo called him crying, unable to speak. He was there, as long as he needed him, until the tears stopped coming and all Hyunwoo had left was emptiness)  
  
Hoseok didn't try to fill the emptiness left behind by Minhyuk. he didn't try to replace him, or be like him, because he knew no one could be like him. Instead, he carefully carved out his own space in Hyunwoo's life. In a way, he had always been there.

 He was soft and sweet and caring. He was patient and understanding, after all, Minhyuk had been very dear to him too. He didn't force it. Whatever _it_ was.  
  
The thing between them grew naturally. It grew from a place of sadness into something beyond the boundaries of friendship. Something deep. Something strong.   
  
He was there for him, in those nights where the emptiness was too much for him and threatened to swallow him whole.  
  
He was there for him, when he broke down in the bathroom over a red toothbrush. His hair was red. Red like the sun. Red like the fire that claimed his life. Red. Red. Red. Hoseok held onto him for dear life, as if he might fall apart if he let go. (He really might have)  
  
He was there for him, when they scattered his ashes in the wind, underneath the tree they first kissed under. Underneath the tree where he proposed.

He was there for him, through his anger, at no one at particular, at everyone, at the world. He was there, holding him together, as Hyunwoo unraveled. He was there for him, in his sadness, in his mourning, in his grief, lending Hyunwoo a shoulder to lean on. A listening ear. He listened to the drunk stories about Minhyuk, about their happiness, about their first fight, their first kiss.  
  
(Their first kiss was much later, under happier circumstances. But that is a story for another time.)

He held his hands and wiped away his tears.

It would always hurt. The memory of Minhyuk, their history, his tragic end, would always be present. (As a wound at first, painful and raw and open. But every wounds heals, eventually. Just the scar remains. A reminder of something beautiful, something fragile. It still hurt, occasionally, but less so. At least now, he didn’t have to bear the pain alone.)

Hyunwoo would never stop loving Minhyuk. He never could.

But somewhere in his heart, a new space opened up.

And maybe that was enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fic for the rainbow of death (because I wanted to end it on a semi-happy note at least?)
> 
> yell at me on twitter @Everydayishark  
> [using this for the [friendship] square of the MXbingo]


End file.
